Four Zodiacs: Four Horsemen
by Erin Roberts Guardian's Light
Summary: Seven years ago, Lillian ran away from home after learning about her powers. Now she has returned home, but with some new powers, and a better understanding of her old ones. However a secret organization wants her and is hunting her.
1. Keeper of the Gemini Part 1: Heart

A/N: New story idea that I actually may continue. Anyway enjoy, hope you like it, and if you read please review.

* * *

Four Zodiacs:Four Horsemen

Chapter One

The city was dark aside from the deep semi-orange glow of the streetlights that broke the shadowy darkness at regular intervals. They were not enough. The city itself was made even darker by the clouds that rained onto the city, forming puddles along the curbs and flooding drainage ditches. It was a night that most people would not be caught dead in.

She walked the city streets. A dark, soaked purple jacket kept her warm and the purple hood attached to it shielded her head from the cold raindrops. The jacket itself looked to have been worn for some time, and even appeared to be too small on the girl's own small frame. She stopped at a crosswalk and impatiently sighed. She tapped a grey tennis shoe on the ground and turned bright blue eyes up toward the clouds. No cars passed by her. It was far too late at night for anything like that, but still these stops gave her a chance to take a break.

Thousands of questions went through her mind as she continued to walk down the street. The rain started letting up as she moved deeper into the city. Her main thought was why she was here. She hadn't ever had the desire to return to this city for some time, but why now.

She walked down into the town's subway, it would be a faster way into the center of the city, and sighed as she stood on the platform waiting. The train heading in the opposite direction wised past behind her. It was now that she finally removed the hood from her head. Bright blonde hair dropped around her face, stopping to rest right above her shoulders. She took a deep breath as her train pulled into the stopping position.

As the young blonde sat on the train, she began to doze off a bit. The humming of the engine and the routine flashes of light helped and soon she was asleep with her head resting on the back of the chair.

Her dreams were filled with strange yet familiar visions. She was running from something, or someone, yet she couldn't see it or them. Her dream got hazy from there and she was then lying on a table as a surgeon was about to cut her open. Then in a flash of light she was free and running once again. Through a hall and then out into the sunlight, but she kept going running into a strange forest.

She sprung awake as the train jerked to a stop. She noted that this was her stop and left the train and stepped onto the platform in the center of town. She looked up, expecting a warm sky instead of the dark stone that made up the tunnel. She dropped her eyes and turned to take the train back out of town. She felt as though she shouldn't be here much longer.

"Why did I come here anyway?" She asked herself while tapping her foot on the hard concrete.

"The answers one seeks are often difficult to find." She was spooked that someone answered her question. It was really late at night…or was it early in the morning. It was one of those situations. The blonde turned and placed her hand on a nearby pillar. A line pattern that took the shape of a hand gun appeared on the stone and slowly seemed to pull out of the flat surface.

"Who's there?" She demanded from the lady standing across from her. The woman was older than most, probably in her fifties, and looked as though she lived in the clothes that she currently had on.

"I'm no threat to you girl." The woman spoke as she tucked long black hair behind one of her ears. "Though from the look in your eyes most of the people you've met have been."

"Why don't you start making sense lady?" She screamed as the removed the formed gun from the wall. She then threw it in front of herself in a way that it looked as though she pulled it from her jacket. She pointed the gun at the woman and braced herself.

"Are you going to shoot me? For answering a simple question?" The woman scolded and took a step. The blonde tensed at this but held tightly to her weapon. The train that she had been waiting for skidded to a stop to the two's right its light illuminating the platform.

"Depends, who are you?" She restated her first question and gulped a little. She seemed to be afraid of the answer.

"I'm someone who knows you." The woman spoke and stepped another step closer to the girl. "I want to help you."

"I've gone a long way with people wanting…me. What makes you think I should trust you?" The blonde kept her sights on the woman's head. It was true. Over the past seven years she had been hunted like some animal because of what and who she was.

"Because I am like you." The woman spoke and grinned a slightly evil grin. "I have abilities that no other being on this planet has. Just like you. After all, you didn't have that gun of yours when you got off of that train no did you.

"So," the blonde said with a slight hint of shock. "If you don't think its real than I can prove to you otherwise."

"No, I know its quite real." The woman laughed into the back of her hand. "I also truly wish to help."

"You must think I'm stupid, huh?" The blonde said angrily.

"No, I don't." The woman said. "Like I said I want to help you. I understand your torment."

"No you don't." The blonde said calmly. She was ready to fire should this person make any form of aggressive move. "I'm the only one who could possibly understand that."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" The woman growled to herself. She waved her hand through the air. "Perhaps you should look for that answer you were looking for. You may find it up in the city, dear heart."

With that the woman turned and got on the train right before its door closed and it left the station. The blonde stood and stared at the leaving train before looking back up at the top of the tunnel. She then threw the gun to the ground and left. The gun turning into a small piece of concrete as she put her hands in her pockets.

As she left the subway, she was greeted with the sight of stars in the sky. The clouds had all blown away and now the glowing silver moon was out. She figured now would be a good time to find a place to sleep. She was exhausted from her trip, but still her mind was focused on that woman. Especially on whom she was, and how she knew the blonde.

With a deep breath she flipped her hood up and moved silently into an alleyway, and after making herself comfortable next to a dumpster she once again started to sleep.

"You're sleeping here," a male voice echoed in the girl's head. "It smells funny."

"We don't exactly have much of a choice brother. It's called toughing it out." A female voice commented back.

"Would you two both be quiet? I'm trying to get to sleep." The blonde yawned and moved to her side. Out of nowhere a pillow formed under her head and a blanket over her body.

"Kay, Lil. Good night." The two voices say at the same time. Their voices sounding like a harmonious melody.


	2. Keeper of the Gemini Part 2: Gemini

"Lil," the female voice whispered into the blonde's ear. Only now one could see a small sprite floating over her shoulder. It took the shape of a girl that had bright red eyes, and shoulder length black hair. "Lil, Sol's risen in the sky. It's time to get up."

"What if she doesn't respond? She could have died in her sleep for all we know." A boy sprite that looked almost identical to the girl aside from his blue eyes began rambling rather loudly. His speech is cut of as a small rock lands on his head after materializing almost out of thin air. He floated in the air with an angry expression on his face. The girl laughed at him.

"She seems fine to me, brother." The sprites then vanished as Lillian finally stirred from her resting place. She stretched her arms as she looked at the sky. It was a beautiful blue sky with very little clouds.

"It's like seven in the morning, Gem. Why do you insist on waking me up when the sun rises?" Lillian grumbled as she dropped the blanket off her body. As she finished stretching the blanket and the pillow became dirt once again.

"It is good for you Lil." The female voice whispered in her head.

Lillian just yawned and walked into the city. Her stomach growled as she turned the corner onto the main road. Half awake eyes surveyed the surroundings with an odd paranoia. She needed to get some food, but she didn't have any money to buy it. She needed money, but there was no one around. The city was barren.

She continued walking deeper into the city. Not noticing that the world around her became busier and busier as she walked. People walked by her. No one seemed to pay any mind to her. She then bumped into a business man walking out of what looked to be his hotel building. She quickly apologized for not looking where she was going and continued on her way, grinning as she turned the corner, within her jacket pocket was now all the cash and change that the man had. It wasn't hard for her to steal with her powers. It was just a simple teleportation thing.

"You shouldn't steal, Lil." Gem's voice scolded Lillian as she ate her breakfast sandwich.

"What happened to roughing it, sis?" The male voice piped in.

"This is different, Ini." Gem grumbled at the boy voice.

"I wouldn't need to if…" Lillian stopped as if she remembered something, but looked as though she couldn't quite place it. She looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Did you finally get a memory back, Lil?" Gem asked.

"I thought I did." Lillian sighed as she looked back at her sandwich, her eyes tearing up a little.

"I'm sure it'll come back to you. We just got to give it time." Gem and Ini said at the same time, their voices synchronizing perfectly. Hearing them looked to cheer the girl up and she finished her sandwich and continued forward, only to be stopped by a gentle hand being placed on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be in school Miss?" The police officer said as she turned to look over her shoulder. He looked her over but still showed a calm and friendly smile.

"Sorry, I gave that up a long time ago." Lillian responded as she lightly shrugged. School was for normal people, and Lillian was anything but normal. That and she didn't know how Gem or Ini would react to going to one.

"Sure you did." The officer said sarcastically. "Maybe we should take you back to school now."

"Or you could let me go about my business." Lillian was getting agrivated. The last time she had even remembered being in a school was when she was still unaware of her powers. She didn't remember how old she was then, but she definitely knew that it was before she had Gem and Ini with her, and she didn't get them until she learned more about her powers. She glared at him as she thought about this.

"What are you trying to hide?" The officer said in a more stern tone. He gripped his hand tightly onto Lillian's shoulder, and stared down the glaring teen.

Lillian's eyes widened slightly as she quickly grabbed the officer's wrist and twisted it until the officer was twisted around with his arm behind his back. She then quickly removed the officer's gun and pointed it at a clapping man across from them.

"Smart, smart girl." The man laughed as he continued clapping. He had short brown hair and dark grey eyes. He looked to be Lillian's age, maybe slightly younger. He then pulled a small device from his pocket and held it up. It looked like a remote control with only one button. "You remembered I had this and went for a real weapon."

"I'm not stupid Commandant." Lillian screamed angrily. She held tightly to the struggling man before tossing him aside.

"Stupid girl," the man known only as Commandant laughed as he pulled a gun and fired. The bullet stopped right in front of Lillian before dropping to the ground.

"It doesn't work unless you push that button." Lillian said as she fired a shot of her own. Commandant just grinned as he pointed the remote at her. With a flick of his thumb the button was down and a loud wailing sound echoed over the area. The bullet returned to the path it would have normally took and slammed into the ground. Lillian winced in pain and clutched her head with her hand while the gun shakily pointed at him.

"Ah, ah, no reality manipulation now." Commandant laughed sadistically. He then stared at her with a smug expression on his face.

Lillian growled. The sound was just too much, and her powers faded once it started playing. She wasn't sure if others could hear it, but the police officer was unconscious within seconds of it happening. Maybe if she used Gem and Ini. No, she barely escaped the last time she tried to fight. As long as he had that remote, he had the advantage.

"So, what's it going to be, heart." Commandant said as his eyes narrowed. Lillian turned and sprinted down the sidewalk as fast as she could. If she could get far enough away from the noise then she could use her powers again.

Her eyes then widen in fear. Commandant appeared right next to her in a flash. He wore a boot like armor. He went to kick Lillian, who slid under his leg and through a window into the basement into an office building. Commandant vanished again and appeared on the other side of the building as Lillian pulled herself up.

"Are you through with running?" He asked in an annoyed tone. She just turned and tried to escape as he appeared right in front of her. "My Celest Mercury allows me to move at high speeds. You can't get away."

He raised a foot above his head rapidly and began to bring it down onto Lillian's head. She lifted an arm up to defend herself but both her and Commandant are surprised as a slab of rock caught and held tightly to the leg.

"What, your reality manipulation is inactive. How did you?" Commandant growled.

"This wasn't me retard." Lillian growled as she placed a hand to her head once again. The noise was just unbearable.

"I figured the more violent one of you might be the one generating that awful racket." An older woman with long blond hair said as she slowly walked out of the alleyway behind Commandant. The woman looked to be a slightly older version of Lillian to the two. Almost like a…

"Sister," Lillian whispered as memories flooded her head only to be even more vague and blurry than usual. Lillian stood slowly and looked at both of them. This was her chance. She lifted the gun up and pointed the gun toward Commandant's head. "Thanks blondie, your help is greatly appreciated."

Suddenly, a pillar of earth knocked Lillian's weapon to the side and secured to her wrist.

"It's only been seven years, and you forgot my name." Cornelia said as she dropped her hand, keeping them both trapped. At least Lillian could enjoy the look on Commandant's face as he wondered how to escape and how this woman was able to move the rocks.

"Damn, you're a Geokineticist aren't you?" Commandant screamed. The device would stop reality bending, but this was different. "And you seem to know little Lil, too."

Lillian's face turned sour as the Commandant grinned smugly. He then vanished in a flash of light, as if he was defeated, and left the two blondes there. Thankfully, the noise went with him and Lillian was able to break free from the stone slab. She turned and began to run off.

"Wait, Lillian," Cornelia shouted stopping the younger blond in her tracks. "Why…Where have you been all this time?"

"Places, I don't remember," Lillian said calmly. She looked over her shoulder at the older woman and noted the tears welling in the girl's eyes. "Thanks again by the way, even if that guy is still out…"

In a flash the noise returned and Lillian dropped to her knees while clutching her head. She shook a little as the sound drilled into her brain. It was as if that remote was right next to her head.

"Lillian, are you okay?" Cornelia ran to her sister as the younger girl screamed loudly. Lillian thrashed a bit at the touch before seeming to pass out into Cornelia's lap.

"Figured a tactical retreat would work." Commandant laughed as he fiddled with the remote. "Higher amplitude should keep her busy. Then me and my Celest can deal with you Geo girl."

"What are you doing to her?" Cornelia yelled over her shoulder. Anger burned in her blue eyes as Commandant's boot like armor wrapped his legs.

"This remote of mine runs at a special frequency that neutralizes the powers of magical essences known as hearts." Commandant laughed as he started to walk toward the two women. "It helped us catch her the last time."

"Who are you exactly?" Cornelia asked. His movements were so fast that it was like he was standing still and getting closer at the same time.

"Call me Commandant." He said as he appeared next to her, a huge smile on his face. "I'll be taking little Lil now."

"I haven't seen my sister in seven years and you want to take her away." Cornelia growled and tried to bat him away.

"Sister huh," Commandant said. "Never mentioned you. Then again, her memory is all out of wack."

"What," Cornelia asked in a frightened tone. "What did you do?"

"Nothing I did," Commandant said, "blame my boss."

"I need some help guys," Lillian mumbled through the noise. Her vision was blurry except for the two sprites. The girl and the boy both reached a hand out to her. She lifted her arms up, and Commandant's eyes widened in fear.

"Son of a…" He screamed as a flash of blue and red light wrapped Lillian's arms. He vanished as a blue tipped blade swung at his position. He appeared across from the two woman and stared at the now standing Lillian. Her weapons looked to be a blue and a red tipped blade wrapped in a white case that went up Lillian's forearm.

"Celestial Twins Gemini," Lillian said as she pointed the red blade at Commandant.

"With Mercury's speed I can easily beat your twins, little Lil." Comandant said as he stood. As long as the remote was blaring the noise he had the advantage. However, there was only silence as he stared down the girl.

"Looks like you dropped your friend," Lillian motion to the remote floating between and slightly above the two. Lillian grinned as Cornelia smashed the remote.

"I have telekinesis too." She scowled. Commandant then looked defeated as he vanished for the last time. As he did so the weapons on Lillian's arms vanished before she passed out on hard cement.


End file.
